


推

by MUSKMELON



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSKMELON/pseuds/MUSKMELON
Kudos: 15





	推

接到电话的时候黄仁俊正睡得迷迷瞪瞪，他挣扎着把手伸出被子，摁下接听键。李帝努听他瓮声瓮气地嘟囔，不由也弯起笑眼，和风细雨的。

罗渽民正坐在旁边玩新相机，正巧拍下来，只看了一眼就吓得差点把相机扔出去，连忙把照片交给李东赫看，两个人坐在一边看神经病似的看李帝努，表情一言难尽。

黄仁俊起身动作大，招了朴志晟一下，男孩正是起床气重的时候，却也不恼，睡眼朦胧地把人扒拉过来，搂在怀里抱着。

小孩胸膛里像是有团热源，年轻又悸动，黄仁俊觉得舒服就没再挣开。朴志晟满意这样的顺从，抱着黄仁俊蹭了会儿，眼看又要睡过去。

已经秋天了，房间却依旧冷气开得足，黄仁俊头缩在柔软亲肤的棉织物里，身上是夏款睡衣。丝滑的绸缎蹭到大腿，他往朴志晟身上靠，然后微微僵硬一下，悄无声息地往外移。

朴志晟不高兴，把他哥拉回来，贴着臀缝磨，看起来又像是无意识地，黄仁俊没办法，索性装死。

闹了一顿，最后还是答应李帝努出来玩，算上朴志晟和李马克，正好可以凑个四人局打麻将。李东赫放下相机拉罗渽民站起来，坏笑：“没咱们什么事了，李公子的僚机变成敌方战斗机咯。”

李帝努没说话，还在吃醋，过了好一会儿才看他一眼：“各凭本事呗。”

#

不过除了黄仁俊没人在乎麻将输赢，他把成对的牌按顺序排好，又数一遍，高兴地喊了听牌。

李帝努快胡了，实际上要是认真玩他早就胡了，为了让黄仁俊赢只能不断换听，还惦记着给对面兴高采烈地宝贝菜鸟送牌。

他脑子好，能记不少牌。刚成年那会儿几个公子哥毕业旅行去拉斯维加斯，一晚上赢了很多钱。保安看他们年轻，还是亚洲人，便拦着不让进，李帝努低头含一根烟，罗渽民掏出卡地亚的镶钻打火机给点上，李东赫拎个小皮箱，一打开，美金码的整整齐齐，然后还挺礼貌：“Can I go in now？”

三个小孩乳臭未干，仗着烫金的黑卡、知名跑车的车钥匙和阔绰的出手风头尽出，那一晚人人都知道赌场来了三位亚洲豪客，年轻又大方。李帝努把烟灰抖在保安的手里，微笑着抽出几张美金放在上面。他开了赌场最贵的酒，又送出去很多皇家礼炮，最后自己调了杯水割威士忌，加三块冰和两颗薄荷草，很装逼地示意荷官发牌。他坐在赌桌前玩二十一点、玩德州扑克，身边放着小皮箱，手机里却还是和黄仁俊的聊天记录。

那会他们刚认识，也不太熟，但李帝努已经隐约有了那点意思，所以总是很热情。黄仁俊抱怨哥大的老师没人性，他说：“要不是考试周忙，每个人随时能坐下来大骂三个小时不停。”李帝努从罗渽民那边搜刮可爱的表情包回他，过了一会儿黄仁俊困了，李帝努说过晚安后转转手腕把箱子里的现金拿起来，露出底下薄薄的一层支票，每一张都是一百万。

云淡风轻，把逼装得十分到位。

那时他偏激，又聪明，年纪轻轻还没尝过失败的滋味，更不要说求而不得。身边朋友全是有大把股份的董事会继承者或者父亲手握实权青云之路已经铺好的京派小太子。参加学校联谊的时候他们被别的孩子嫉妒排挤，背后说些“还不是靠家里”“命好就是不一样”之类的话。

他有资本，想要做的事情只要努力就可以做到，有一次他说想拿奥奖，父亲点头后，李帝努就打算拿到金奖。那段时间李东赫和罗渽民每天下午放学后都被迫坐在教室里，看李帝努一边转笔一边刷题。他眉头微微皱着，手指干净修长，看起来很冷淡——这少年时代窗边的剪影不知道是多少女生心底的青葱岁月。

可他身边的两个家伙叫苦不迭，在李帝努身边一边一个，虎视眈眈地盯着表，求李大少爷能快点结束。

李帝努拿了那一届的奥数金奖，李东赫说完全可以让他爸帮个忙。罗渽民翘着脚嗤笑一声，弯着身子拿操纵柄在游戏里把李东赫超了，然后拍拍他的肩膀：“不亲自拿奖手那还叫李帝努吗？那是你李东赫!”

#

“碰。”黄仁俊把牌收到自己手里，放在中间，往下一推，“胡了。李帝努你给我点炮了。”

“嗯，”李帝努是他上家，坐得近，他顺手挼了一把黄仁俊头上的呆毛，把水杯塞进赢家手里，又替他把麻将牌推进机器里洗，“你厉害。”

李马克扣下手上的白玉扳指送给他，这是之前就说好的惩罚，黄仁俊一开始还扭捏，过了一会又想反正李马克有钱，一个扳指算不了什么，就安心收下了。

“放水不要这么明显。”黄仁俊放下水杯，把手伸到窗户的方向，迎着光欣赏扳指，芯润，质厚，有幼崽羊脂凝固的美感，雕工精细，怎么看都是好东西。

李马克噗嗤一声笑出来，被小财迷的模样戳中笑点，他比李帝努精明多了，放水放的悄无声息。

“下次注意。”李帝努瞪了一眼李马克，表情僵硬道。

“真是，”黄仁俊嘟囔，收下战利品，从李帝努那里搜刮来腕表，站起身活动关节，“你们太无聊了，no jam。”

朴志晟倒是没放水，但全程心不在焉，中间就听了一次牌，突然就开始闹小脾气，逮着黄仁俊磨人，挂在人身上不撒手。

李帝努恨不得把这小子当场扒拉下来，让他少占便宜。另一个哥哥倒是风轻云淡，在棋牌室门口结了帐，然后扭头问黄仁俊去吃烤肉行不行。

黄仁俊捧着手机点点头应了。

#

“仁俊给谁发消息呢？”李马克打一把方向盘，车身划出漂亮的弧度，稳稳地倒进车位里，他熄了火，从后视镜里发现黄仁俊还在盯着手机。

“唔，”黄仁俊明显心不在焉，磨磨蹭蹭下了车才开口，好在认真回答了问题，“大学同学，问我最近有没有空。”

“男的女的?”李帝努阴着脸，凑到他面前想看手机。无论男生女生他都不高兴，黄仁俊觉出来他不高兴，下意识地想去哄哄。

“女生呀。”他说，抬手捏没头脑不高兴同学的后脖颈，安抚似的沿背顺下来，却惊讶地发现李帝努背绷得笔直，肌肉僵硬，便顺手在他肩颈处揉了揉。

李帝努垂着眼，低声问：“要是我有女朋友了仁俊会开心吗？”

如果李帝努有女朋友?黄仁俊没想过这个问题，他愣住了，嘴巴张成很圆的O型。朴志晟趴在桌子上看李马克烤肉，就算缩着也很大一只，撇撇嘴：“反正我和mark哥会很高兴。”

黄仁俊被逗笑了，看着李帝努很认真地说：“不能任性，对吧?”

李帝努几不可见地点了点头，他看向黄仁俊，认真地说：“但是仁俊，你可以任性的，如果对象是我的话。”

#

黄仁俊最近为了学校的创业项目忙得焦头烂额，好不容易得空玩手机，看见李帝努几天前在社交平台发的动态。

他出海钓鱼，有一艘很漂亮的白色游艇，李帝努站在太阳甲班上，黑色休闲装，挺拔英俊，面无表情地看向镜头。

旁边穿比基尼的女孩子挽着他，扭头对镜头笑得骄傲，一番胜利者的姿态。黄仁俊将手机扔到桌子上，不得不接受自己因为李帝努情绪低落的事实。

委屈来的汹涌，他本来就累，这会儿又看见照片，整个人没精打采的。要是有理由解释就好了，可又什么也说不出来。这样很无聊，黄仁俊觉得。

朴志晟来找人吃饭时看起心情来不错，黄仁俊从车上搜刮出朴志晟的墨镜，把头探出去趴在车窗上，小孩扭头看他一眼，特意降下来车速沿着路边慢慢开。他没有驾照的时候黄仁俊也这样带他兜风来着，那时候还没有李帝努，只有一个讨人厌的李马克，但这哥特能藏，不露声色的，朴志晟一开始把他当成好哥哥，每次有什么好玩的好吃的总喜欢叫上李马克。

朴志晟发觉不对劲的时候黄仁俊已经被李马克吃得死死的，是能当着他的面“吻别风云学长”的程度。

#

李帝努看了眼瘫着的罗渽民，摘掉发小脸上的墨镜：“你这招不行啊。”

“一般情况下，这招百试不爽，”罗渽民抢过来墨镜戴上，示意美女继续涂防晒油，他把椰子拿过来吸一大口，继续教育，“但是你情敌太多了，欲擒故纵你玩不起。”

“那你还撺掇我这么干!”李帝努恨不得从裤裆里掏出把枪抵在罗渽民脑袋上，他再次把墨镜摘下来，难得没有主意。

“关心则乱，关心则乱。”罗渽民啧啧两声，笑话李帝努纵横情场这么些年居然还跟个毛头小子一样无措。

李东赫在后面坐着，双腿交叉搭在桌子上，抱着爆米花桶。见李帝努看过来便掀起眼皮打量一眼，李帝努皮肤白且薄，体脂率很低，肌肉线条宛若雕刻，身材比例也好，揉眉头的手骨节分明，满身的性张力。

“那就上呗，黄仁俊这个小脾气真绝啊。”李东赫说，他放下爆米花桶，走到李帝努面前，靠在桌子上，他撩起西装的一角，单手撑着桌子。

“谁能在床上拒绝李少爷啊，要是不服就把他操服。”他伸手摘下李帝努的眼镜扔给罗渽民，“上吧，诺诺宝贝!”

#

黄仁俊躺在床上双眼无神，过了一会儿眼泪无声躺下来，他疼，后面疼得快要死过去了，屋子里暗暗的，李帝努在他身边躺着，呼吸平静匀长。

老式钟表指针滴滴答答地转，黄仁俊哭够了慢慢坐起来，展现出少年人绝佳的生命力——他穿上衣服跑了。

李帝努没想到昨天晚上昏过去两回的人起床后还能走，要不是床单上暗红色的血迹他甚至以为这是自己的春梦。想着昨天晚上身下人白腻的肌肤和媚红的眼角，血气方刚的年轻人不受控制地硬了，但现在显然不是解决晨勃的好时机，手机屏幕亮起来，疯狂地振动。他揉揉眉心，挂掉罗渽民的电话，然后看见黄仁俊发来的短信——

“操你妈，李帝努。”

李帝努坐在床上愣了半晌，突然抿起嘴角笑眼睛弯弯的，纯良无害，黄仁俊没不理他就好，因为炸毛抬起肉垫亮出锋利的小爪子，也很可爱。

李帝努穿上衣服全世界找人的时候，黄仁俊正坐在摩天轮里，漫无目的地一圈圈转，他很不高兴，但是没有料想中的愤怒，是近乎麻木的平静。

朴志晟知道他在摩天轮上，轻而易举地找到了。当年黄仁俊家附近有一片海，后来随着经济发展被私人买下，建成商业街，黄仁俊因此难过了一段时间，直到有一天朴志晟在餐桌上切开溏心蛋，从手边拿起白胡椒洒在上面，漫不经心地说：“哥，我帮你建个岛吧。”

小孩报复心强，故意选址在商业街旁边，用钱填出来一个小岛，上面就一个摩天轮，很大，在顶端能看见特别远的地方。到了晚上还会亮起霓虹彩灯，当地人叫它半岛之眼。

来接黄仁俊的时候朴志晟站在舱外，穿一件米色风衣，下摆到小腿的位置，身材修长挺拔，眼神复杂地看着黄仁俊，他在门开的瞬间一只脚踏上去，然后同他的仁俊哥哥交换了一个货真价实的吻。

他的嘴唇很软，同他柔软的脸颊肉一样，温热湿润，贴在黄仁俊的嘴巴上，时间就像静止了一样，黄仁俊听见耳边空灵成哨音的风穿过，感受到海风混杂着水汽轻柔地将两个人包裹起来。

他没反抗，后退回舱内，双手攥着朴志晟的领子，教弟弟怎么接吻换气，两个人纠缠到顶端，然后在顶端来临之前黄仁俊松手。

朴志晟下垂着眼，神色晦暗不明，过了一会儿才颓丧地坐到椅子上。他衣领皱皱的，仿佛那个施舍般的亲吻热度仍在，黄仁俊坐到对面，目光看向海上：“我觉得挺没意思的。”

朴志晟沉默，眼角红红的。他不甘心，这口嫩肉他含在嘴里好几年都舍不得吃下去，李帝努居然给强上了，朴志晟握着黄仁俊的手腕，问：“哥，你要不要试试我再说这种话。”

他发觉黄仁俊有点烧，便把外套脱给他，想了想也没狠下心拉着黄仁俊再来一发。他要是有这个狠劲也不至于今天坐在摩天轮上后悔。黄仁俊委屈地坐在副驾驶上，叫朴志晟心疼，他从来没让他哥这样难受过。

他拥有很多黄仁俊的爱，远比李帝努获得的多，所以他害怕，怕失去现在。医生看了黄仁俊的身体后开了些消炎药，厨娘又熬了海参小米粥。

黄仁俊始终没有把“朴志晟”这个选项放进感情的题目里，他一直是弟弟。念叨着李帝努多么恶劣但自己还是忍不住喜欢的黄仁俊一歪头，终于有个被折腾过度的病号样子，睡死过去。

朴志晟在床边安静地坐了一会儿，对话框中Mark Lee的选项置于顶端，他把自己蜷成一团，像小时候一样和黄仁俊待在一起，然后把手机关掉，否定了plan B.

一只狼已经够了，没必要再把狮子招来。他走到床位将黄仁俊伸出来的脚塞回被子里，然后躺倒床上抱着宝贝哥哥，快点消失吧，李帝努身上的味道。

黄仁俊半夜醒过一次，他看了看身边的小朋友，帮睡梦中的朴志晟掖好被子，像曾经无数次做的那样走到门口，打开门。

#

李帝努快把这座城市翻遍了，他从一开始的云淡风轻到如今濒临崩溃，掌控全局的信心一点点消失，他现在只想找到黄仁俊，道歉也行认错也行。

朴志晟那边也在找人，在酒会上遇见的时候小少爷扑上来，一拳扫过颧骨，然后和他在地毯上纠缠，还是李马克把打得不可开交的两人拉开，扶了扶眼镜，很斯文地叫侍者给两位少爷端来苏打水。

叫两个人和平谈话是不可能了，朴志晟恨不得杀了李帝努，这人先是强睡了他的哥哥，又间接把人弄丢，他叫黄仁俊哭得那么难过，在朴家小太阳似的人怎么到李帝努手里一遭就变得伤痕累累，他养的那么宝贝的哥哥被人折腾得病怏怏，李帝努就是该消失。朴志晟坐在左边一口把水喝掉，然后用雕花的水晶玻璃杯重重拍在桌子上，哼了一声起身离开。

李帝努又能好到哪里去呢？他找遍了也没有任何消息，黄仁俊仿佛凭空消失，他离开之前发消息说要一个人静一静。可是怎么静?这么多人惦记着他，要是李帝努不在身边盯着，有的是人往他耳边吹风，吹着吹着还能不能回来谁知道?这口他已经尝过了，松开是不可能的，十五岁就能面不改色拿枪打穿别人腓肠肌的李帝努有的是手段把人栓住，他无非是想要黄仁俊个心甘情愿，怎么就这么难!

要不是黄仁俊背后还有朴志晟，他那天就该拿条链子给人拴上，抗起来，李帝努像头小狼崽子衔着黄仁俊脖子上的嫩肉，恨不得撕下来吞进去。他把人抱在怀里，像小时候抱着金子，隔壁书房就是刻着家徽的镯子，明天就给仁俊套上，他想。

#

李马克把钥匙扔到鞋柜上，站在玄关脱掉鞋子，皱着眉头回复别人刚刚发来的消息。

黄仁俊围着围裙光脚站在厨房，他前两日被喂得胖了些，整个人都有些体热。

“乖，抬脚。”

黄仁俊撇撇嘴，也不低头，把汤盛到碗里然后指使李马克洗手端饭。大少爷面不改色，见怪不怪地嗯了一声，然后蹲下握住黄仁俊素白瘦削的脚腕，另一只手拿着拖鞋给穿上。黄仁俊被蹭的有点痒，不太情愿的勾起脚尖，银鱼似的把脚滑出来，踩在李马克半蹲的腿上。

李马克已经很温柔，但动作还是强硬，他把快嚣张到他胸口的脚拿下来，认认真真地套上鞋子，歇了一会儿便洗手收拾灶台，若无其事地开口：“今天Jeno和志晟打起来了。”

黄仁俊坐在凳子上边晃腿边吃糖，听见他的话皱皱眉头，短促地嗯一声。然后用力挤压柠檬汁到水晶杯里，李马克帮他从冰箱里拿出蜂蜜 舀一大勺进杯子，搅匀后送到手里看他喝，教育：“下次再不穿鞋要受罚。”

“哥你能罚我什么。”黄仁俊笑嘻嘻的，“你什么都舍不得。”

“所以就藏我这里是吧。”李马克笑了笑，捏黄仁俊脸颊上的软肉，伸出脚任由黄仁俊踩在上边，“就仗着我喜欢你。”

没有哪个哥哥会这样照顾弟弟，连他的亲妹妹都没有这份宠爱。但黄仁俊从小就被这样对待，朴志晟是这样的喜欢他，后来遇见李马克也这样，连李帝努，虽然在他哭的时候仍然毫不留情地深入侵犯，像碾碎花瓣一样将他揉进血肉，但本质也很温柔。

暧昧举动一旦泛滥就失去了原本调情的作用，他觉得稀松平常。

李马克低头喝碗里的粥，过了一会儿摘下近视眼镜随手放在桌子上，他揉揉眉心，托着脸看黄仁俊吃东西，问：“什么时候回美国?”

#

#

黄仁俊是下午收到的彩信。

那时正值徬晚，粉紫色的晚霞铺满整片天空，从落地窗内看出去美得像是水彩动漫。他光脚踩在棉拖上，身上的睡裤只到腕骨，脚腕莹白到晃眼，透出玉砌般光泽。这是李马克买的衣服，他格外喜欢露一截腕踝关节的款式，显得人漂亮、精致、骨肉匀停。

李马克道晚安前还会握着他的脚踝摩挲，黄仁俊觉得变态，一脚踹在他哥胸口上，却又被逮回来捧着揉捏。后来竟习惯了，有时候看电视也会把脚塞进李马克手中暖着——天气冷了他又不喜欢穿袜子。

黄仁俊成天金丝雀似的被养在家里，正百无聊赖，收到小金主的消息顿时来了精神，满意地关掉音乐拿起手机回复。

说今晚想吃巴沙鱼，快乐巴沙鱼!

李马克回消息很快，问还想不想吃cheese cake，最近市南开了一件蛋糕店听说味道很不错，可以接受造型定制，如果想吃甜食他可以去买一个姆明的回来。

在他家住了好几天，黄仁俊总感觉李马克很闲，反正不像是个管着几千号人的总裁。比如，昨天李马克回家的时候给他带回来一只限量姆明面包机，说是秘书托关系插队买的，今天黄仁俊就吃上了烤面包片，为了给金主面子，他假装没看见垃圾桶里糊掉的或夹生的废品，还乖乖喝了牛奶。

再比如前天，李马克在厨房里呆了半天，端出来一碗奶油龙虾焗饭，叫黄仁俊吃。

黄仁俊挑食，奶油味冲上来熏的人反胃，他拨拉着勺子有一口没一口地吃，要李马克陪他——他吃一口焗饭李马克吃一口苦瓜，是这么个陪法。李总答应了，两个人磨磨唧唧一顿饭能吃两个小时。

明明他才是闲人，可反倒是李马克消息立刻回，电话立马接，平时日理万机的大忙人居然也每天按时回家，翻着花样地哄黄仁俊多吃，一周下来自己清减不少。

黄仁俊有点心动，但是也有点想李帝努。李马克和李帝努都很好，不是同一种好法，李马克管着他李帝努惯着他，黄仁俊心想再过两天就原谅李帝努。

然后他就收到了那张照片。

李帝努和一位年轻小姐吃饭的照片。在很隆重的意式餐厅，那个女孩他认识，李帝努家里做实业，徐家干商贸，家里小女儿在国外读书，人漂亮，有教养，脾气也好，听说还开过个人钢琴会，请了最有名的乐团做陪衬。

黄仁俊心说李帝努真是出息了，刚睡完自己就这么急着找下家，他垂眼看那条短信，盯着镜头下的李帝努，发现他好像瘦了一些，有些疲态，但还是英俊帅气的。

他又看看照片，深呼吸两次，还是没忍住翻脸把瓶子摔在地上。水晶罐子碎的到处都是，黄仁俊不解气，又摔了个骨瓷花瓶。

发件人实在错估了这位，他除了对朴志晟温柔、在长辈面前温顺外，脾气算不上好，只不过回国以后朴志晟也好李帝努也罢，更不用说调教大师李马克，他们总是把所以事情都处理好，试图温水煮青蛙一样磨掉他身上的锋芒。

还有些很脏的话，黄仁俊没看下去，肺都要气炸了。他跳下沙发，炸着毛原地转两圈，像疯狂的动物幼崽。然后又吭哧吭哧坐回沙发上，抠抠会手指，从沙发缝里翻出棉袜给自己穿上。

“喂，是我。”黄仁俊站起来，小心翼翼地绕开水晶碎片，换了只手拿电话，一只脚踩在小巧的四脚板凳上翻东西，“……东赫啊，来吃饭吗？地址我传简讯给你。”

电话那边的喧闹声瞬间安静下来，沉默两秒后李东赫熟悉的声音传到耳朵里——

“祖宗你可算找我了，老大快要急死了。”

#

黄仁俊有一个特权，是李马克给他的。

李总开会的时候不接私人电话是共识，但是秘书知道有一个号码例外，虽然这么多年一直没响过，但只要那个号码拨过来就可以叫停一切会议。

“李总，”秘书小心翼翼地敲开门，在一众高层沉默杀人般的目光中开口，结结巴巴的，“黄先生来电话了。”

李马克腾得站起来，当即接过电话。

秘书心想看这昏君模样，不知道老板娘是何等妖妃。

昏君接电话的时候兴高采烈的，他觉得总是迷迷糊糊的黄仁俊终于睡醒了，被时间磨平的那些棱角、在国内被他们抢来抢去生出的瘢痕全都消失，漂亮壳子里那个鲜活生动的黄仁俊蹦出来，骄傲地指使他，对他发脾气。

黄仁俊喝完鲫鱼汤，倚在门框上，单脚撑地，另一只脚搭在腿旁，看李东赫在厨房洗碗。他刚刚骂的有些累了，很多话故意说给李东赫听，现在才冷静下来，对着电话问：“哥，今天晚上回来睡吗。”

洗碗工后背一僵，不敢说话。

#

徐小姐抬头偷偷看李帝努。

就在几分钟前她解决了最后一个麻烦，所以心情很好。

李帝努不是不知道这些小动作，不过本来也打算和那些待嫁小姐们断干净，乐得借徐家的手。

这份各怀鬼胎的和平一直持续到李东赫登场，平日里十指不沾阳春水的少爷皱着眉头火气很大，手背上还有两个燎泡。

“唔，三个消息，”李东赫单手反拖一把椅子迈着长腿走过来，一撩风衣，搭二郎腿坐下，意味深长地看了眼徐小姐离开的方向，“首先，仁俊找到了。”

“你猜他在哪?李马克家!没想到吧，这小子前两天还跟你和朴志晟劝架呢。”

李帝努啧了一声，无语地苦笑。他急着要看谷歌地图定位，却被李东赫摁住手，把iPad拿过来摆弄，调出信息界面。

“第二个消息，有人比你先找到仁俊呢。”

他把iPad递过去，站起来按住李帝努的肩膀防止他因为暴怒跳起来冲出去打死刚刚的相亲对象：“别急，你已经死定了，不急这一时半会。”

“但是!你知道鲫鱼汤要先煎鱼再放水吗？你不知道!黄仁俊逼着我给他做了三顿汤，第一顿嫌弃鱼腥，第二顿豆腐太老，要不是第三顿没鲫鱼了我还得重做!然后!他盘子一推让我洗碗!”李东赫声音拔高，“我给我的小情儿都没做过饭，黄仁俊当我是谁?是你李帝努吗?”

他接着抱怨：“你把他的嘴养的太刁了!我手上的水泡就是昨儿晚上烫的，烫你你试试。”

李帝努嘴角抽动一下，咬着牙继续翻，屏幕的光打在他脸上，用阴影勾勒出优秀的面部骨骼。他心眼不算小，但是这位徐小姐逮着他的黄仁俊这么作践，简直是把太子爷的逆鳞硬生生薅下来。

李东赫拍拍他的肩膀，把自己从鲫鱼豆腐汤的噩梦中摘出来：“最后一个消息，黄仁俊明天的飞机回美国，往好处看你还有一晚上思考怎么追回他。坏的方面是李马克三天后飞美国，罗渽民黑进去的时候发现他预订了黄仁俊公寓附近的酒店。”

“他俩昨天晚上睡了哦，不知道哪种睡法，但有一点我确定，黄仁俊自愿的。”

李东赫慢条斯理地收起桌子上可见的刀叉，放到侍者的托盘里，然后走到李帝努身后弯下腰，凑近他耳边，说：“罗渽民的建议是你可以给自己捅一刀，试试ICU大法。”

“别提罗渽民。”

#

大汗淋漓的中年男人拿手绢在额头上擦拭，换了主力脚站，暗自悱恻大太子为什么突然视察。生怕吃美航回扣的事被发现，他收回手绢，满目忧愁地叹气。

最近李帝努阴晴不定是他们这些经理人早就通了气的，具体原因谁也套不出来，最后还是罗小爷心善给他们说是太子殿下忙着谈恋爱。

谈恋爱!他一想到李帝努推掉季度总结会很有可能是为了哪个小姑娘看星星月亮就一个脑袋两个大。

黄仁俊刚见着李帝努就闪进卫生间了，他开始呕吐，脸上烧的一片红。自昨天晚上开始黄仁俊就没吃过饭，李东赫做的鲫鱼汤太难喝了。

他本来以为这群太子党做饭都能好吃呢，谁知道李帝努给开的小灶谁都没福分吃过，就他一个被养得嘴巴刁。

他洗完脸后用温毛巾擦干净，走过来淡淡地说：“走吧。”

留下一众同样西装革履面面相觑的精英和不停擦汗的机场经理。

妈的，小妖精是个男人。

经理打开名为“李少爷今天吃药了吗”的群聊，发消息——

“破案了，想知道大少爷恋爱对象的速来，第一手情报，震撼我全家。”

李东赫也站在后面，拍拍经理的肩表示同情，心说李帝努这两年老婆奴的模样更重了，早晚完犊子。

他目送崭新锃亮的轿车滑进车流，汇入缓慢流通的队伍里，给罗渽民通风报信。

“害，他俩分不了，分了我头割下来给你当球踢。”罗小爷如是说。

#

罗渽民嘴里“肯定分不了”的两位正坐在后面一言不发，黄仁俊扭头看窗外，李帝努凑过去看他。

黑色的林肯安静又平稳，城市里的夜灯是暖橘色，星河点点映入黄仁俊黑色的眸子，就像进入漩涡。

直到进入隧道。

夜里的隧道亮如白昼，一下子照亮黄仁俊漂亮冷漠的脸庞，司机贴心地把窗户全升上去，车里便愈发安静。莹莹的光从瞳孔里反射，那眼睛像是光滑昂贵的黑曜琉璃，李帝努看着他的脸，试探性地握住放在腿上的那只手，黄仁俊没挣扎，他感觉到那只大手上有些汗，微凉。

“你就不想对我道歉吗？”

当然，当然，李帝努听见黄仁俊开口腿一软险些跪下，还不是让说什么都行。

“我今天打算回美国的，”黄仁俊却没给他机会开口，他低声笑了笑，三七分的头发露出额头，脸上有温柔的光泽。他扭头直视李帝努，眼睛里的星光仿佛还未消退，有奇异的光彩，聪慧狡黠。

“既然都是男人，我凭什么选你呢？你知道mark哥人也很好。”

李帝努没想到黄仁俊会说这种话，他愣住，很突兀地想起来初见时黄仁俊是怎样的意气风发光芒耀眼，他穿着大衣在火锅店所有人惊艳目光中走到座位上，然后朴志晟骄傲地向他介绍：“这是我的仁俊哥哥。”

大衣肩头是纽约鹅毛般的大雪，黄仁俊满身寒气，笑起来却像是个小太阳。

“Jeno啊，总要给我个理由。”

李帝努沉默，然后点点头，说：“好。”

实际上，李马克得到消息时并没有太大波澜，他隐约猜到些，黄仁俊几天前就想走了，不是没有预兆。李马克带眼镜坐在电脑前，深夜里电脑屏幕发出的光莹莹亮亮，把脸照得清冷又疏离，从头到脚都散发出生人勿近的气息。

他给黄仁俊发消息叮嘱早睡，想起来宝贝疙瘩睡前得喝杯牛奶，便给李帝努发消息——

“让他喝杯牛奶，小锅一直搅拌，小火，别凝成膜。”

李帝努回消息很快，有点出人意料。李马克知道他现在大概很忙。如果可以的话，热牛奶这种小事他完全可以代劳。

之前黄仁俊在他家住，晚上睡觉前乖的不得了，穿着纯棉的睡衣坐在床上等他，嘴巴很软，脖子和肩膀的地方有腾腾热气，又暖又香。他会亲吻李马克的侧脸，轻轻的，像是羽毛一样。

#

晚安吻李帝努是不敢想的，他上次因为试图动手动脚被黄仁俊骂的灰头土脸，黄小爷自从看了他和别家小姐吃饭的照片后母老虎属性觉醒，开口凶李帝努还是好的，毕竟谁家情侣不吵架？吃醋就说明黄仁俊心里有他。愁人的是李帝努还没幸福两天，黄仁俊开始玩冷暴力了。

罗渽民和李东赫听说了就开始催他出来玩，说是要支招——

“先生今天要不要带个人陪着？今天刚来了个听话的……”

一路引着李帝努到包间的漂亮女经理开口，小心翼翼的，忌惮着这位大佛面上烦躁的表情，一颗心都悬在嗓子眼。她在风月场待久了，千年的狐狸都没她精，就差把“像小黄少爷”说出口来。

“先带我到房间。”李帝努摆摆手顺势松了松三件套的领结，又气又笑，脱下外套丢给随行的秘书，“拿到车上。”

他一个电话播给李马克，看了眼女经理，警告意味很明显，女人立刻低下头，装聋作哑，充当人肉导航。

“什么牌子的奶?”

“他行李箱里有，我给托运了一盒。”

李马克的声音有些哑，像是感冒了，那边敲击键盘的声音不停，短暂的沉默后他打算挂断电话。

“等等，”李帝努走进房间，揉揉眉心，“还有别的吗？”

“唔……加半勺糖，少一点儿，别让他尝出来，他怕长痘痘不吃糖。”

“……谢了。”

“……还有，仁俊偷吃炼乳的事，记得出门前把炼乳从冰箱里拿出来，太凉了胃受不了。”

“……知道了。”

#

“你倒是挺了解。”李帝努挂了电话对空气念了两句醋话，心里一阵泛酸，又想起来黄仁俊和他冷战的事，耷拉下脑袋，嘀咕两句泄愤。

李帝努今天火气大，之前和泰国谈好的一笔生意无端被李马克截了胡，晚些时候被叫到老宅又挨了老爷子好一顿骂说他板上钉钉的事情都能办砸，净给李家丢人。

到底也是在商场能呼风唤雨的人了，这么任由老爷子教训脸上总是挂不住，偏偏他还不敢反驳，要是老头因为他一口气没缓上来进了医院李大少非得脱层皮不行。

他站在包间门口不想进去应酬，侧耳听了会儿里面。

“最近怎么不见李哥?”

“李哥是你哪个好哥哥?”

“Jeno啊，我的Jeno哥哥。”

罗渽民嗤笑一声，看门口方向扯着嗓子故意说给李帝努听——

“忙着追初恋呢。惊讶吧，李大公子要正儿八经谈恋爱了!”

小姑娘惊呼一声，白净的小手捂住脸直接哇的哭出来，李东赫端着酒坐过来，搂着她的肩膀：“不要紧，你还有个大李哥哥，李马克。”

罗渽民差点把酒喷出来，弯腰从纸巾盒里抽两张擦拭，漂亮的眉目全是戏谑，坐在冷调的灯下显得冷峻，帅气多几分。

“你别逗她了，听哥的，你看朴志晟多好，帅!又有钱!你们女孩子不是最喜欢小奶狗嘛。”

李东赫狂笑，锤了罗渽民一拳：“别!听我的，你去找黄仁俊，你去追仁俊!保准三个大太子都围着你转!”

“……你们真的无聊!”小姑娘一跺脚起身跑开了，脸上又红又白惹得两位少爷哈哈大笑。

李帝努听不下去了，推门进来，扫了两眼室内，给李东赫和罗渽民打个招呼，然后从箱子里拿出一瓶黑啤，吨吨喝了两口，长腿搭在桌子上长出一口气。

“难得你不回家哄媳妇。”罗渽民拿着啤酒和他碰一下，打趣，侧过身示意服务生开威士忌，接过来玻璃杯子递给李帝努。

“最近冷战呢。”李帝努有些没精打采，抱着酒瓶子不撒手，十几分钟红白啤混着喝了好几轮，“天天能看不能吃，我快憋出病来了。”

“来来来，给咱大公子泄泄火。”李东赫笑着招手，把几个漂亮的男孩叫过来，一水的蓝白校服，青涩稚嫩。他把最像黄仁俊的那个推进李帝努怀里，使个眼色叫人把金主扶上楼。

小男孩听话，软乎乎地靠在他怀里，是李帝努做梦都想要的样子，他来之前已经喝了不少酒 这会儿酒劲上来了连东西南北都分不清，可骨子里的那点喜欢还在，眯着眼睛简直要高兴地跳起舞来。

李帝努没让小鸭子扶，搂着他的腰进了小房间，然后叫人坐在床沿上，跪在他脚边语气却凶，又奶又凶，他说：“俊俊，我今晚能不能上床睡觉啊。”

小鸭子不敢动，生怕今晚发生点什么他见不到第二天的太阳。李帝努可怜巴巴地坐到床上，还边动作边看他的脸色，见人不说话也没生气，高兴地抱住他：“我保证什么都不干!就抱抱你!”

真正的浓情似水。

小鸭子哪见过这种架势，吓懵了，推开李帝努跑出去，听见身后呜呜的委屈哭声又踉跄着回来关门，照顾好李大少爷的面子。

他真怕李帝努第二天酒醒过来杀他灭口。

#

“听说你昨晚没睡人家。”

李东赫弯腰瞄准，挥杆一击，把红球送进洞里，他直起身子开始磨球杆顶端，懒洋洋地和李帝努聊天。

“那是应该的!”李帝努一听那话眼立刻瞪圆了，从桌球台上抓起一颗球往李东赫身上砸过去：“你个完蛋玩意……这事儿别让仁俊知道!”

“晚了，”罗渽民抬起头，漫不经心地放下杂志化开手机伸给李帝努看，“昨天晚上朴志晟也在，他真的，高兴坏了。”

“你现在滚回去跪搓衣板应该是来不及下，我的建议还是给自己来一刀……呀，李帝努，你走慢点……”

“那个速度叫跑。”罗渽民瘫在椅子上，淡淡道，“他才是完蛋玩意呢。”

#

#

作为二代圈子里登峰造极的闷骚怪，李帝努向来是万花丛中过片叶不沾身，纵容大把大把年轻漂亮的人往身边凑，本来他也是这样泡黄仁俊的，温水煮青蛙一样把人惯坏，可还没等泡到手李马克就回来了——这是一个更闷更骚的家伙，李帝努被他逼得头疼，硬生生破了功，开始对黄仁俊明着骚。

他们第一次做爱的时候黄仁俊哭过也喊过，两个人都是第一次，他甚至伸手挠李帝努，在人脸上留下一道道红痕。李帝努亲过来安抚，黄仁俊闻着味就咬人，嘴角给他咬出血来，嘴巴里都是淡淡的铁锈味。

很糟糕的第一次。

虽然是这样，反倒是李帝努脸上招彩更多。他第二天去参加投标的时候被一群狐朋狗友围着笑话，人人都知道他家有只会挠人的猫。

“李帝努？哈，耙耳朵嘛！”

此刻耙耳朵本人正站在自己餐厅，看鸠占鹊巢的两位吃早餐。

“我很生气，”黄仁俊坐在餐桌前专心致志地给面包涂果酱，睡衣还没换下来，脸上架着金丝眼镜。他把面包递给朴志晟，撩起眼皮看一眼身边默默站着敢怒不敢言的李帝努，“你想干什么?open relationship?”

黄仁俊要走，但放不下李帝努家里的三只猫。

朴志晟在楼下等他，边吃面包边挑着眉笑，非常欠揍。他今天穿一身黑色的运动服，长手长脚，粉紫色的头发在空中飘逸与罗渽民的粉头发相比，浪得不相上下。

和两位李姓哥哥不一样，朴志晟是个漂亮的孩子，他鼻子翘翘的小巧秀气，嘴巴也嘟嘟的软软的，小时候打扮起来会被别人认作女孩子，黄仁俊管他叫星星妹妹，还总开玩笑说以后要娶他当小媳妇。

有一次罗渽民听说了还打趣来着，李东赫和他穿着情侣运动服，正在跑步机上气喘吁吁，听了这话直接跳下来，说：“朴志晟可黑着呢，他拿捏黄仁俊一拿一个准。”

连李东赫都知道，朴志晟永远是黄仁俊的软肋，是他第一个要保护的、第一个要求助的以及第一个想起来的弟弟。两人的默契熟稔让李帝努望尘莫及——吃饭时下意识靠近，顺手拿过来喝的饮料以及平时亲密的肢体接触——都是他和李马克无法比拟的自然。

李帝努掀起西装外套，烦躁地在一楼客厅下打转，他眉头皱起来嘴巴紧紧抿着。得益于优越的骨相，不仅不难看反而有种不怒自威的神气。朴志晟掀起眼皮打量他一眼，放下手机走过来，语气懒散：“喂，以后对我哥好点儿。”

李帝努一惊，心想这是什么战术，难道朴志晟家里也有两个猪队友？！是不是最近和他走的很近的外企小太子，好像姓钟的那个，前两天请俊俊吃饭的家伙，果然不是什么好人。

朴志晟鼻子红红的，皮肤也被风吹的泛粉，确定黄仁俊不会突然下楼后对李帝努说：“以前哥哥对我说不能什么都想要，我不信，那时候，父亲我想要，母亲我也想要，结果最后什么都没了。”

推心置腹来的突然，李帝努从烟盒里抽出一支给对方，掏出火点上。

“黄仁俊以前说最喜欢我了，”朴志晟垂下眼，指尖夹着香烟，“所以我贪心，亲情我想要，爱情我也要。”

李帝努望着他，给自己也点上烟。

“我不想都失去。”说完这句话他吐出一团烟雾，抖落烟灰，低头看灰色的尘埃落进虚无，消失在地表。

薄荷混杂着烟草的味道在空气里散开，柔和了两个人之间的锋利，他们很少有这种和平相处的时候。

李帝努到底是狗，朴志晟都快哭了他心里想的却是这以后就是我的小舅子了，于是看小屁孩顺眼了不少，把烟灰缸递给朴志晟，又告诉他卫生间有漱口水，自觉很有长辈风范。

#

显然黄仁俊并不会因为朴志晟的放手而选择李帝努，但他意识到自己已经陷进去了——他最近常会无端想起李帝努，或者是李马克，黄仁俊的未来规划里开始出现一个男人，光影模糊了那张脸，但确实是个有明显男性特征的家伙。

黄仁俊甚至开始想象以后领养一个小姑娘，按照李马克和李帝努的性格他们一定会很喜欢，恨不得把她顶在头上宠。等两个人年纪大一点儿，他们或许会因为女儿谈恋爱吃醋，偷偷观察青春期的女儿，在大人物面前也能呼风唤雨的男人也要小声求女儿保护好自己，他的女儿，谁都配不上。

但不管怎么样，黄仁俊还是决定回美国总部冷静一段时间——回国以后发生的事情已经远远超过他的预期了。

走之前黄仁俊教育朴志晟，让他去看看心理医生是不是自己有些恋母情节还让他别老把眼睛盯在他一个大男人身上，周围那么些漂亮的小姑娘随便谈一个玩玩练手也好。说来说去还是只把他当弟弟的意思。

朴志晟没说话，低声笑起来，眼角发红，说：“好的哥哥。”

他当着黄仁俊的面约了一个女生晚上吃饭，还告诉黄仁俊那女生小时候有一对小虎牙，后来做的矫正。笑起来元气满满，眼睛弯弯的，和你很像的女孩子。

黄仁俊帮他把关，和朴志晟凑在一起翻人家ins，呼吸交织在一起，像两块将要融化的糯米丸子，他看手机看得专注没发现朴志晟在偷偷瞄他。

“这小姑娘挺高。”

“嗯，”朴志晟收回眼神，点头，坐在餐桌旁边等黄仁俊去做水果沙拉，“和哥哥差不多高。”

“嗨，”黄仁俊把果盘端过去又仔细看两眼，“找个高点的姑娘也挺好。”

朴志晟点点头，剥一颗葡萄喂黄仁俊，又给自己一个吃，问：“哥，你到底是喜欢Mark哥多一点还是喜欢Jeno哥多一点啊？”

黄仁俊想了想，在橘调的灯光下温顺的像头白鲸，身上罕见地显现出一点母性光辉，他抱住朴志晟：“不管选谁，我最喜欢的都是志晟，我们宝贝弟弟。”

朴志晟把头埋在他哥胸口，轻轻出了一口气，回抱住黄仁俊。

那个小时候因为孤僻需要请家教的少年仿佛穿越时光，漆黑的瞳仁与多年前第一次见黄仁俊的朴志晟对视，冷漠又羡慕。

#

黄仁俊打算留下来陪朴志晟一周再走。

这期间他们一起逛游乐场，或者整个下午都把自己锁在卧室里拼乐高，朴志晟有一双魔术手，把半成品碰碎是常有的事情，黄仁俊懒得生气——他们小时候玩多米诺的场景才叫惨烈，好脾气如黄仁俊也会忍不住皱眉，可每次转头对上腮帮子鼓鼓的小孩又只能泄了气，扑上去揉面团一样捏朴志晟珍贵的脸颊肉，任凭管家在一旁看的心惊肉跳也要教训一下这小子。

周末的时候他们去拳馆，朴志晟高中时因为黄仁俊“多参加社交活动”的叮嘱参加了跆拳道社，可显而易见——大少爷总是冷着脸又过分招惹桃花所以和成员们关系不太好，但是打拳的习惯却留到现在，黄仁俊陪他去拳馆的路上还商量晚上吃什么呢，朴志晟想吃芝士排骨黄仁俊嫌热量太高。

“你不长胖，可是我会，”黄仁俊揉揉自己松软的侧腰，抱怨，“最近又胖了。”

“哥，你才……”

不知道是不是故意的，朴志晟的话被打断，隔壁场馆的教练一个健步冲出来，撞到人了连道歉都来不及说就往VIP室跑。

“您快点儿啊，不知怎么的就打起来了……”经理在门口急的跳脚，他是当年李帝努的狐朋狗友，一起喝醉抱着马桶吐过的交情，看见黄仁俊眼睛一亮，赶紧抓住救星往里走，“小黄总您可救救我吧，帝努和马克不知道怎么就打起来了，两个人凶得要出人命了！”

刚进去时李马克正举着拳头，咬着后牙槽眼看就要挥下去了，黄仁俊来不及喊，本能往前一挡拦在李帝努胸口前——背上的淤青就是这么来的。李帝努喘口气，看见眼前刘海还微微湿着的黄仁俊先是惊异，然后起身就要打李马克，他跳起来，全然把黄仁俊当成自己人了，叫他到一边去看着。

胸前的淤青是帮李马克挡的时候落下来的，黄仁俊捂着胸口侧躺在垫子上，一边蜷着腰一边骂两个连头都不敢抬的人：“我是不是欠你们俩的啊！多大的人了还来这一套，幼不幼稚……”

朴志晟站在一帮手里拿着冰毛巾和急救箱对李帝努拧眉头，他摇摇头走过去对两人压低了声音：“你们要是不行我就上了，真的无语。”

本来还要偷偷回美国，这下可好，黄仁俊伤一好就改签了机票，李帝努和李马克大气也不敢出安静的跟孙子一样，也就每天送粥的时候劝两句，黄仁俊眉头一皱就放下碗打哈哈，出了门还吵，怪对方把事情搞砸了——门都没关紧，他们真以为黄仁俊听不见。

有点可爱，黄仁俊在房间里偷偷笑，想起来他俩每次在别人面前狐假虎威完对着自己耍赖的憨批模样，但他忘了问，好端端的怎么会打起来？

如果黄仁俊在早来两分钟，他就能听见——

“哥，你知道朴志晟……我想……”

一开始就接受显然是不太可能，可一旦把种子种下，它就会想尽一切办法生长，只要有一个人先动了心思，那么劝说其他人低头就不困难，最坚固的困局往往是从内部开始破裂。

终于在两人见面的一个月后，李马克拨通了李帝努的电话。

他也想，想了好几年，快要忍不住了。

#

回美国快半年了，虽然新药申请专利仍然让他头痛，但是规律健康的生活总归是好的，黄仁俊脸上笑容多一些，偶尔也会安排时间和李东赫视频问问国内小崽子们过得怎么样。

“所以，”黄仁俊舀一勺蛋白粉进杯子里，手机开免提支在餐台上转身去接水，“还在吵?”

“大哥您能不能用热水冲奶粉。”李东赫隔着手机哀嚎，生怕黄仁俊这只脆弱的小花把自己折腾出什么事来李帝努又丢下他们飞美国，留一个烂摊子等收拾。

“这是蛋白粉，”小花很没有自觉地抬抬水杯示意，声音洪亮，仿佛揪着李东赫的耳朵说话，“我才是大哥，大人的事小孩不要管，我就算往里面加冰块你都管不着。”

李东赫才没那么幼稚，今天懒得和黄仁俊拌嘴。李少爷之前有个很长时间没见的小情人，今天突然开窍打电话来温温柔柔地问他最近缺不缺人陪。

送上门的炮岂有不打之理，李东赫裤子都脱了，黄仁俊一个电话打过来立刻给人弄熄了火。他哄小男孩去卫生间给自己做扩张，然后光着上半身接通电话，幸好黄仁俊也不在乎他什么形象，下乡领导似的问了几个问题，确定十二个时区外仍然天下大治就准备结束视察。

“哦，对了，你干嘛呢？”小没良心最后还是想起来问问工具人过得怎么样，虽然手指都快摁上红键挂断了，却还等着。

“大哥，成年人了，”李东赫无奈，小情人已经出来坐到他对面了，小手不安分的点火，过了一会儿索性直接埋头到他胯间，李东赫吸一口凉气，“大晚上的，你说呢？”

“哦哦，”黄仁俊随口叮嘱一句，然后挂断电话，“注意安全，别给人弄伤了。”

小男孩抬起腿缠在他身上，俏生生地问是谁。

能是谁?李东赫没说话，他觉得好笑，凭什么呢，小没良心喝杯凉水都一群人担心，人比人气死人。

#

黄仁俊还不知道太平洋那头的两位已经达成停战协议，他坐在大学时常去的咖啡店抱着笔记本敲会议记录，学妹坐在他对面看刚批下来的药物备案。

“学长，”小学妹抱着文书坐过来，高高兴兴地问他，“你今天晚上有没有空啊？留学生会那边今晚……”

玻璃窗扇上挂的风铃响起，叮呤咣啷的，店员笑着对进门的两个帅哥打招呼，看清脸后深吸一口气愣在原地。黄仁俊像只呆头鹅一样看着推门进来的李帝努和李马克，他们俩像是在演电影——那种忙着拯救世界的特工电影，而黄仁俊和小学妹就是电影里看着主角潇洒离去的衰仔和衰仔女神。

李帝努梳着傲娇的背头把纨绔风流展现的淋漓尽致，他像开屏的孔雀一样把服务员撩得面红耳赤，然后径直坐到衰仔面前，歪歪头：“想你了。”

李马克低调地穿一身简单西装，没戴隐形眼镜而是架着一副金丝，又清减了一点。他打发掉服务员，放下行李箱走过来，顶着张帅脸吓唬学妹：“我是他男朋友。”

“我也是。”

“是…是什么？”黄仁俊被两位李姓男子惊世骇俗的言论震惊。

“两个……”女孩子吓得结巴，连少女怀春的心事破灭都来不及伤感，“gay？”

“是三个gay。”

“我什么时候答应了？”

学妹连笔记本都没收就离开了，她捂住自己的嘴巴，眼睛瞪得大大的，像是要哭却又有些笑的意味，看起来比当事人还慌乱。

“仁俊啊，”李马克搂住麻木的黄仁俊，“看眼下这个情况，你觉得自己还有的选吗？”

“诶，诶，我给你讲犯法啊。”

刚刚还在研究会议记录里马萨诸塞州法律的某位慌不择言，李帝努那个暴徒他连看都不敢看，心想李马克总能好说话一些。

好说话的男人举起手，无奈：“在尊重你的前提下。”

#

那天下午他们经历了吵架和好再吵架再和好。李马克从他们第一次见面黄仁俊就脸红了回忆到两个人大学时每周出来聚餐。李帝努喝了半瓶烧酒，红着脸说他后悔，不应该听罗渽民和李东赫的狗屁建议。黄仁俊一脸苦相，也喝了不少酒，他委屈地抹眼泪说想和学妹约会，李帝努当即就跳起来，叫黄仁俊适可而止，他从李马克怀里抢过黄仁俊，头埋在他脖子里深深地嗅：“想死我了，快让我抱抱。”

李马克的好脾气唯独不适用于李帝努，他把两个人拨拉开，骂李帝努断不了奶，介于两位少爷谁也不是吃亏的性格，呆在一起就吵倒是也很正常，黄仁俊叹口气，骂骂咧咧地站起，试图掌握主动权：“我今天晚上要去看电影，看完电影可能会去吃中国城的火锅或者去新街口吃牛排，两位如果不介意的话就闭上嘴，然后跟着我走。当然，如果介意的话……”

“介意的话就从我的公寓搬出去然后别再来烦我！”

单亲妈妈黄仁俊的两只小狼崽子对视一眼，点点头，猛地站起来。

#

在街上有一只小狼伸出爪子——

“吃完晚饭干什么？”

“我带了安全套。”另一只回答，还挺得意的样子。

“什么牌子？”

“和你有什么关系？”

“哦豁，李马克你这个态度是吧。”

眼看着两个人又要打起来，黄仁俊忍无可忍，一下子刹住了车回头瞪他们两个。

“你又把俊俊惹恼了。”李帝努摊摊手对李马克摇头，“也太没用了。”

“什么叫我又把俊俊惹恼了，李帝努你说话要讲道理的。”

“难道不是吗？是你先……”

李帝努越看李马克越觉得他像个在TED演讲的傻帽大学生，白手起家做软件的那种，在硅谷或者美国别的什么地方，和一群裤裆低到膝盖的大学生吃炸薯条喝可乐创业。

李马克看李帝努也顺眼不到哪去，要说他是大学生，那李帝努简直就是高中生，在历史课上迟到还偷偷吃早餐的那种，大概会选蛋白酥当早餐，每次都把碎渣掉在地板上。

互相看不顺眼偏要挤在一起生活。

老天，谁还记得这是两个成熟男人。黄仁俊双手插兜在前面走着听见李帝努讽刺李马克，突然就很想笑。他想起来很久之前——那时候刚来美国，独自走在这条路上，朴志晟在电话那头絮絮叨叨难得一见的打开话匣子——

“Mark哥也去美国了，我今天认识了一个哥哥叫李帝努，有按照你说的去交朋友了啦，有奖励吗……”

原来从那个时候就开始了吗？风像是漩涡，将每个人的话卷进去融化搅碎，推拉每个怀揣着真心的人，把他们的百转柔肠摊开来吹散了，再冷淡沉默的人都要甘愿暴露。

路灯逐展亮起，黄仁俊踩着马路边边上的方块格子走，他裹紧风衣，轻咳一声催身后的俩人快点跟上。

身后繁灯初上，人间正亮亮堂堂。

END


End file.
